


Admiration

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Flirting, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Yamaguchi has admired Bokuto since high school. Years later, he decides to use some liquid courage to flirt with Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for some rare pairs in the HQ!! Writers server, and BokuYama was one of the suggestions. So here we are!

Bokuto-san had one of those larger than life personalities. He could soar to heights that Tadashi never dared to dream of, shining like the brightest star. This had been true in high school, and it remained true now, five years later, when Tadashi had somehow managed to end up wedged between him and Hinata at a get-together. It shouldn't have been a surprise to Tadashi that having once played on the same club as some current members of the Japanese national team, he would find himself in the presence of other professional volleyball players of this level at such regular intervals. And yet, Tadashi's fingertips still tingled with nerves as he listened to Bokuto-san boasting about a particularly fancy bit of play he'd pulled off during last practice that he was eager to perform during an actual match. But that was nothing a little liquid courage in the form of a beer couldn't fix.

The admiration ran deep, far deeper than Tadashi would've ever dared to admit as a teenager. He was much less timid now, though, especially after Hinata had accidentally let something slip about how Bokuto-san had recently broken up with his _boyfriend_. Bokuto-san was into guys, he was currently single, and aside from having a mutual friend in Hinata, there was nothing that really connected them. If this went wrong, Tadashi would just have to live with the occasional awkwardness when Hinata dragged him along to drinking parties like this.

Having finished his second beer of the evening, Tadashi decided that it was worth the risk.

“I'd love to see you pull that one off,” he said, leaning in a little closer and smiling.

“Oh! I think Hinata actually filmed it on his phone,” Bokuto-san said, leaning back so he could poke Hinata's arm from behind Tadashi's back. “Oi, Hinata, can you show Yamaguchi the video from last practice?”

“Sure!” Hinata quickly looked through his phone for the video in question, putting it down in front of Tadashi before turning back to his conversation with Ushijima-san.

It really was an impressive spike from a difficult position, and it broke through a wall of Japan's best middle blockers. He said as much, causing Bokuto-san to puff his chest with pride. Flatter could probably get Tadashi pretty far, but he wasn't too keen on that strategy. He didn't want to come across like some overzealous fan. They'd participated in the same training camps during high school, for crying out loud, and they'd both led their teams to the national tournament as captains in their third year. Tadashi was allowed at least a little bit of pride for that, right?

“I haven't played on a proper team in a while, but I'm sure it'd be fun trying to figure out how to block that,” he said.

“Oho?” Bokuto-san raised his eyebrows, leaning in closer so he could also watch the video as Tadashi hit the replay button. “So you like a challenge?”

“Sure. You do, too, right?” Tadashi said, gently leaning his shoulder against Bokuto-san's. For a moment, Bokuto-san stiffened up, suddenly realising how close they were. But he didn't move away.

“Absolutely,” he said instead, cocking his head to the side and looking directly into Tadashi's eyes. Tadashi tried to meet his gaze but had to turn away with burning cheeks eventually. Maybe he wasn't drunk enough for this after all.

“I never realised until now, but your freckles are really pretty.”

Yep, definitely not drunk enough, Tadashi decided, lifting his third beer up to his lips with a nervous chuckle.

“Hmm... You were so bold just a moment ago, but now you're not anymore. What gives?”

There was a pout on Bokuto-san's face – an honest to god  _pout_ . This was foul play.

“Nerves,” Tadashi admitted, his voice taking on a higher pitch than normal. At least it made Bokuto-san smile again. The smile was way easier to handle than the pout.

“I don't mind handsome men flirting with me, you know? I'm on the market for a new boyfriend anyway,” Bokuto-san said quietly, and it was exactly what Tadashi had wanted to hear.

No matter the outcome of this night, one thing was certain – High School Tadashi, who had pined for the unattainable ace of a rival school, would be extremely proud of Present Tadashi for getting said ace to call him handsome.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing (no NSFW fics on Tumblr, though).


End file.
